


Day 1 - Face-sitting

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Affair era, Affairs, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, a little bit, barely, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Affair-era. Aaron rims Robert in the barn.





	Day 1 - Face-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this as being set in December 2014 when Robert left Lachlan to meet Aaron in the barn, after he snogs Aaron and agrees to stay a little longer.

They were naked in the barn. Well, he was naked. Aaron was half-naked. The only thing keeping them from catching a chill was the heat between their bodies as they kissed and rutted against one-another. They’d already had a round but they were both getting hard again, too eager to part just yet.

Robert was straddling Aaron’s legs and Aaron’s rough hands were on his full thighs – they often were, when they got to meet like this. The brunette was encouraging him to move, to ride the friction of their skin, but as Robert crooked his head to fix his mouth to the skin of Aaron’s neck, his fingers tightened, and Robert followed where he was being led. He realised after he began to inch forward that Aaron was trying to tug his hips all the way up his torso. He wanted to put his mouth on him like that. Robert flushed red.

Blokes had sucked him, and rimmed him – he wasn’t sure which Aaron was planning – so it wasn’t like it was the first time, it wasn’t even the first time Aaron would be doing it. It was the position, knees either side of the mechanic’s head, sat up naked with a stubbly throne underneath him, for some reason it made him feel more exposed, more wanton. More gay. This was the place he associated a woman with, sat on her lover’s face, moaning while a man’s tongue worked between her legs.

Aaron pulled his buttocks apart and fixed him firmly into place, tongue coming out to tease just beneath his still lube-damp hole, and Robert gasped, thighs tensing. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to rest his weight on him or not, felt like he’d be too heavy to transfer any pressure off his knees, but as the tip of his tongue teased at his rim, it was already becoming difficult to focus on oral sex etiquette.

A wet kiss was planted on his entrance, another on his perineum, and then lips brushed his testicles, the drag of stubble following every touch. “Relax, Robert,” Aaron told him, voice even and confident, and he grasped his hips to settle the blonde more firmly on his face, diving between his cheeks to spear him deep with his hot tongue.

Robert cried out and bucked against his chin, and Aaron goaded him on with a moan, landed a full-palm smack on one of his buttocks, the sharp slap echoing against the wooden walls. The blonde grabbed a fist full of Aaron’s hair and pulled hard, returning the pleasure-pain, wanting to misbehave, cock back to life and throbbing already. In response, to punish him, the younger man would only slowly roll his tongue in his greedy arse, and Robert wouldn’t have that, so he began riding his face in earnest, fucking his hole on Aaron’s talented mouth.

Aaron grunted into his arse, and Robert heard him start tugging himself off with one hand, the other _not_ leaving bruises on the blonde’s hip like they agreed, even though Robert wanted it. He wanted Aaron to mark him. He wanted it badly. The only thing he got to have was the brunette’s stubble burn between his cheeks, where Chrissie would never know. But as Aaron started lapping at his sensitive inner walls, making him squirm and whimper and his testicles tighten up, nothing outside them and their barn mattered anymore.


End file.
